


смейся

by Lawan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawan/pseuds/Lawan
Summary: шах и мат, а ведь он даже не играл





	смейся

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [laugh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923777) by [Lawan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawan/pseuds/Lawan)



Он стоит посреди белоснежного тронного зала, тонущего в тенях, и скалится в лицо бывшему капитану. Предложение Айзена оскорбило его – пусть бродячие псы не так уж благородны, но у них тоже есть честь. Он не предаст своих друзей. Никогда. 

Воцарившаяся тишина давит могильной плитой, на которой уже выбит приговор. Айзен нарушает молчание, и на сей раз это уже не мягкие увещевания, а серьезные угрозы. Ренджи даже не слушает его. Все уже решено. Он сделал свой выбор. Воображаемые часы начинают его персональный обратный отсчет, и он смеется в лицо владыке своим лающим смехом бешеного пса, который знает, что агония уже совсем близко, и смерть дышит ему в затылок.

Он знает, что Айзен либо убьет его как шелудивую дворнягу, либо сделает своим послушным цербером и заставит бросаться на некогда любимую звезду. И тогда у рыжего солнца не останется выбора кроме как сжечь бывшего друга своим невыносимым, невозможным палящим жаром.

Ренджи смеется потому, что знает: судьба-сука даже умереть ему не даст достойно. Все вполне закономерно – он пришел в этот мир никому не нужным щенком и уйдет из него побитой собакой. Ренджи смеется за все свое песье племя таких же жалких неудачников как он. Он так старался, собственной кровью выкладывая себе ступени к небу, но в итоге не смог выиграть ни одной важной битвы за свою мечту, за свою гордость, за свою душу. Он проклинает свою слабость и продолжает смеяться, поскольку больше ему просто-напросто ничего не остается.

Наконец кто-то из арранкаров не выдерживает и сильно толкает его в спину. Ренджи падает на колени перед Айзеном и сгибается пополам, потому что от ненормального, горького обреченного смеха уже сводит живот. Слезящиеся глаза почти ничего не видят, но Ренджи кажется, будто он слышит приближающиеся гулкие шаги Айзена. Он замирает, вдыхает полной грудью. Через пару мгновений саднящая глотка выпускает воздух со звуком, смахивающим на вой.

А потом наступает тьма.


End file.
